Compact camera modules (“CCM”) are often employed in mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. that contain a plastic lens barrel disposed on a base. Because conventional plastic lenses could not withstand solder reflow, camera modules were not typically surface mounted. Recently, however, attempts have been made to use liquid crystalline polymers having a high heat resistance for the molded parts of a compact camera module, such as the lens barrel or the base on which it is mounted. To improve the mechanical properties of such polymers, it is known to add a plate-like substance (e.g., talc) and milled glass. Although strength and elastic modulus can be improved in this manner, problems are still encountered when attempting to use such materials in compact camera modules due to their small dimensional tolerance. For example, the mechanical properties are often poor or not uniform, which leads to poor filing and a lack of dimensional stability in the molded part. Further, an increase in the amount of milled glass to improve mechanical properties can result in a surface that is too rough, which can lead to errors in the camera performance and sometimes cause unwanted particle generation.
As such, a need exists for a polymer composition that can be readily employed in the molded parts of compact camera modules, and yet still achieve good mechanical properties.